Blog użytkownika:Cigau/Oczami smoka
To jest moje 2 opowiadanie. Przedtawiające historię Szczerbatka (na początku) i wydarzenia jego oczami w filmach i serialu. Rozdział pierwszy Wyklułem się w smoczej wiosce rządzonej przej alfę z gatunku nocnej furii.Teraz narratorem bendzie Szczerbatek. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem że mogę się ruszać ,ale jakaś twarda rzecz ograniczała mi te ruchy.Coś kazało mi mi tą twarda rzecz skrószyć , zniszczyć.Zaczołem wierzgać łapkami ,pierwsza wydostała sie przednia prawa łapa lecz gdy poczułem chłodny podmuch wiatru natychmiast ją cofnołem . Ktoś musiał to zauwarzyć bo jakaś siła pomogła mi się z jaja wydostać.Było mi zimno .Bardzo zimno.Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem się źle poczułem jak łapki na których wcześniej stałem ugieły się podemną i ostry ból w klatce piersiowej.Nagle coś ciepłego i mokrego przejechało mi po nosie wciągnołem i wypuściłem powietrze ból ustał otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem nademną smoka identycznego jak ja tylko większego i z wypustkami między uszami i po bokach pyska których mi brakowało.Smok a raczej smoczyca gdyż to była moja matka wźieła mnie z kark i obróciła ujrzałem masę takich smoków jak ja niektóre dopiero się wykluwały a niektóre już ganiały siebie nazajem.Rozglądając się na boki widziałem smoki innych gatunków .Już miałem dołaczyć się do zabaw panujących w gnieździe gdy obok mnie wyładowała wielka skała.Przeraziłem się i niemal natychmiast poczułem uścisk zębów na karku. Matka wizieła mnie w zęby i próbowała uciec lecz po chwili upadłem gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałe moją matkę przytraśniętą ogromną skałą.Dostrzegłemmałą szczelinę w górze wręcz idealną by przeczekać nalot. Zasnołem.Gdy się obudziłem wioska była zniszczona i opustoszała i nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiły się wielkie żółte ślepia....Czekając na najgorsze zamknołem oczy ale zamiast uścisku na gardle poczułem go na karku .Uścisk był delikatny lecz stanowczy.Chwile później już lecieliśmy, wiatr towarzyszący niemałej prędkości osuszał mi oczy więc je zamknołem i otworzyłem dopiero gdy byliśmy na miejscu.Wchodząc do ogromnej jaskini poczułem słodki zapach ryb i dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo jestem głodny , wypatrzywszy swoją ofiare pobiegłem w jej stronę ale tuż przed stertą ryb coś przycisneło mi ogon.Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą mordę mojego towarzysza i z powrotem odwróciłem się w strone pożywienia biegnąc w miejscu .Z rozpędu nie zdążyłem wychamować i wpadłem w ryby których zjadłem co najmniej połowę.Syty usadowiłem się przy ścianie jaskini i rozejrzałem .W rogu było legowisko złożone z liści i trawy a za stertą ryb leżały jakieś długie czarno żółte cosie . Coś mnie od nich odpychało ale ciekawość była silniejsza podeszłem i naprawdę nie chciałem tego dotykać gdyż pachniało to jakoś tak no dziwnie ale kto nie prubuje ten żałuje .Polizałem i poczułem gorzki smak.Wykrzywiłem się z goryczy.Usłyszałem śmiech mojego towarzysza.... A teraz jeśli ktoś to czyta to zostawia komentarz ' '''On się śmiał, a ja nie widziałem w tym nic śmiesznego .Widząc przez wejście do jaskini że jest jeszcze dzień postanowiłem wyjść na dwór lecz gdy tylko wychyliłem łem z jaskini, serce staneło mi w miejscu gdyż podemną znajdowała się wielka przepaść.Cofnołem się tak gwałtownie że zrobiłem fikołka w tył i wylądowałem u stóp mojego wybawcy.Pomyślałem że skoro już tu jestem to mogę mu zadać kilka pytań.Zapytałem się go jak to się stał że mnie odnalazł wśród szczątków gniazda.Odpowiedział że lecąc zauwarzył nasze gniazdo które wyglądało jak po ataku ludzi ,a ludzie nigdy nie zabierają ryb więc takie rzeczy są dobrym źródłem pokarmu.Zapytałem co to są ludzie.Odpowiedział: -Ludzie to bezduszne,bezlitosne potwory które bez względu na wszystko cię zabiją. -A więc to ludzie zabili mi matke.Dodałem pociągając nosem. I nagle zdałem sobie sprawę że nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię smok który uratował mi życie. -A tak wogule to jak masz na imię? -Ja?Nazywam się Zecor(czt. Zekor) czyli po starosmosku wygnany,przeklęty. Powiedział jagby z pogardą w głosie.A ty ? - Ja nie mam jeszcze imienia. -I słusznie nie masz jeszcze dwóch dni. - A dlaczego musze mieć dwa dni żeby można było nadać mi imie? -Ponieważ jeśli przeżyjesz pierwszą noc to znaczy że jesteś wystarczająco silny żeby przetrwać w prawdziwym życiu. -Dlaczego ta pierwsza noc jest taka ważna? -Jak widzisz jesteśmy czarni dzięki czemu świetnie maskujemy się w ciemności więc preferujemy nocny tryb życia i na noc wylatujemy z kryjówek na łowy. - No i co z tego? -Wiesz co chyba nazwę cię Simi. -Czyli? -Głupi, na serio jeszcze tego nie pojołeś?Kiedy kota nie ma w domu myszy harcują, a taki mały smoczek to wprost idealna przekąska. Kątem oka spostrzegłem że już się ściemnia i Zecor też to zauważył.Powiedział że teraz musi lecieć a łowy.Kiedy odlatywał wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.Z braku innych możliwości położyłem się spać. '''A teraz konkurs kto zgadnie imie naszego bohatera temu bedzie dydykowany następny roździał.' Położywszy się na legowisku Zecora prubowałem zasnąć ale nie mogłem .Po głowie chodziły mi słowa Zecora.A co jeśli przyleci tu smok i mnie zje?Przestań się mazgaić jesteś smokiem prawda ?Od czego masz skrzydła i pazury?Po tej wojnie myśli wstałem i postanowiłem poszukać bardziej bezpiecznego miejsca do spania.Dość wysokie wcięcie w skale wydawało się idealne. Tylko ja się tam dostać? Popatrzyłem na moje skrzydła.Wygładały dosyć silnie żeby unieść mnie przez kilka sekund.Wziołem rozbieg, rozłożyłem skrzydła i poszybowałem w stronę pułki ,ale źle odmierzyłem wysokość i zamiast płynnie wskoczyć na pułkę zaczepiłem się tylko pazurami.Z trudem podciągnołem się ale w końcu znalazłem się w bezpiecznym miejscu ułożyłem się do snu. Nie moglem zasnąć,było mi niewygodnie . Stwierdziłem że warto jeszcze raz zejść i wejść. Zszedłem ,a raczej zleciałem podszedłem do legowiska i ,,Pożyczylem'' troche siana i już na miejscu uwiłem sobie wygodne gniazdko i zasnołem.'' Przepraszam że tak krótko.:( Nie spałem jednak do rana gdyż do jaskini wdarł się obcy smok nie mający najwyraźnie pokojowych zamiarów.Najpierw obwąchał legowisko Zecora i na moje nieszczęście zauważyłe brak kawałka.Rozejżał się i zauważył mnie.Podszedł do mnie skradając się .Gdy był już przy mnie uciekłem z legowiska w którym byłem ukryty.Zauważył to i zaczoł rozgżebywać gniazdko.Spojżał na mnie i zmrużył oczy ale moja czarna skóra mnie maskowała i nie zauważając mnie ani nic innego godnego uwagi zajął się rybami które Zecor zostawił.Odetchnołem głośno no i on to usłyszał. Podszedł do mnie z nowu się skradając i ponownie zmrużył oczy i CHWILA CZY ON SIĘ ZAPALIŁ?!.Moja czarna skóra która wcześnie mnie uratowała teraz mnie zdradziła i zaczeła błyszczeć rzucając się w oczy.Otworzył pysk i zionoł ogniem który na pewno by mnie zabił gdyby nie mój refleks dzięki któremu skoczyłem i mój fart który pozwolił mi się idealnie wpasować w kolejną szczelinę.Usłyszałem ryk bólu i dogłosy walki .Wyślizgnąwszy się z kryjówki zobaczyłem że to Zecor zauważywszy intruza zaatakował go i przepędził.Pierwsze co zauważył to braki w legowisku i domyśliwszy się co się stało odleciał gdzie go skrzydła poniosą....... Rozdział drugi:Imię z dydykacją dla ''' 1234567890ja Wrócił po jakiejś godzinie trzymając w zębach coś białego i puszystego.W blasku dnia byłem już doskonale widoczny i Zecor pierwsze co to mnie zauwarzył i podbiegł do mnie .Od razu zasypał mnie masą pytań: -Ale jak?! -Ale co jak? -Jak żeś ty tu wlazł? i wogule dlaczego ty żyjesz przecież on .... Opowiedziałem mu cała historię. -Już wiem jak cię nazwę. -Jak? -Mitiri. -A co to znaczy? -Mitiri to określenie smoka potężnego,mądrego i odważnego,ale tagże wygodnego. -Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś?Przecież nie jestem ani silny ani mądry jedyne co to wygodny. -Wygodny to byłby z ciebie fotel ale nie karzdy tak młody smok potrafi poszybować na taką wysokość. -A tak wogule to co tam przyniosłeś? -Ludzie mówią na to owca jest bardzo dobra ALE DO CHOLERY JASNEJ NIE JEDZ WEŁNY! -Czego mam nie jeść? -Wełny pozwol że najpierw opiekę z tej wełny . Spluną w owcę i wełna znikneła.Wgryzłem się w miękki brzuch .Jakie to było smaczne i nie powiem sycące.Narzarłem się do syta i z wystającym brzuchem zasnołem.... Obudziło mnie wołanie: - Hej, młody wstawaj! Odburknołem coś w stylu: spadaj!.I przewróciłem się na drugi bok usiłując ponownie zasnąć lecz nie trwało to długo gdyż ktoś mnie polizał.I to zdrowo polizał bo cały w ślinie byłem. Po patrzyłem na sprawcę groźnymi oczami żądając wytłumaczenia dlaczego dopuścił się tego niegodnego czynu.No i prawie natychmiast je otrzymałem : -Dlaczego mnie obudziłeś?! - Bo jest noc a ja chciałbym ci coś pokazać. -Co? -Zobaczysz. Wzioł mnie w zęby i wyleciał z jaskini.Lecieliśmy dosyć długo aż naszym oczom ukazała się wioska ludzi.Odstawił mnie na wysokiej pułce skalnej. -I co teraz? -Cierpliwości. I poleciał w strone wioski.Wrócił szybko trzymając w pysku coś jasno brązowego i bardzo apetycznie pachnącego.Gdy tylko to upuścił rzuciłem się na jedzenie ale powtórzyła się sytuacja z rybami.Teraz to Zecor zrobił wielkie oczy mówiąc : -No , młody ty to masz niezły żełądek. -Dlaczego? -Jeszcze się pytasz.Zerzarłeś pół owcy i jeszcze jesteś głodny. Póścił mój ogon i pozwolił mi jeść.Ugryzłem kawałek chrupiącego czegoś i było smaczne.Zamachnołem się żeby wziąść drugi gryz ale do moich nozdrzy dotarł przepiękny zapach.Zaczołem szukać zejścia z klifu żeby znaleźć źródło tego zapachu.Zecor ponownie ze ździwieniem zapytał mnie : -Co ty robisz? -Szukam zejścia. -Po co? -Nie czujesz? Zaciągnoł się i porwał mnie w stronę skąd wydobywał się zapach.Dotarliśmy na łakę pełną wysokiej trawy która tak pachniała.Zaczołem się tarzać w trawie i przyszszedł mi do głowy głupi pomysł żeby skosztować tej trawy.Kiedy tylko przełknołem poczułem że nogi mi się płaczą i jestem lekko zdezorientowany ale to było przyjemne... '''Sorry że krótko Ocknołem się o świcie nadal będąc w w trawie i zobaczyłem że mój towarzysz też już wstał i przeciąga się.Nagle nadstawił uszu i wyszeptał ,,ludzie...'' .Odleciał zostawiając mnie samego.Nie miałem mu tego za złe dopuki nie przyszli ludzie....Skryfszy się w wysokiej trawie czekałem aż przybędą a gdy przyszli chciało mi się śmiać.Czego Zecor się w nich tak boi?Zero szponów ,zero kłów .No ale jednak trzeba było uciekać bo w łapach trzymali takie różne ostre cosie które mogłyby mi coś zrobić.Móje ruchy jednak zdradziła trawa w której byłem schowany i któryś z ludzi to zauwarzył.Zawołał resztę ,zaczeli się mi przygładać musieli się domyśleć że jestem jeszcze smoczątkiem więdz zamiast mnie zabić jeden powiedział że nie ma sensu tempić ostrzy i tak nie przerzyje nocy bez opieki dorosłego.Odeszli zostawiając mnie ponownie samego.Mieli racje że nie przeżyję nocy gdy na niebie pojawił się czarny punkcik z zawrotną prędkością zbliżający się do mnie.Usiadłem i patrzyłem na smoka którym prawdopodobnie był Zecor ale byłem w błędzie.Ten smok który tak zawźięcie leciał w moją stronę był smok o wężowym kształcie najerzony w ostre kolce i znowu prubował mnie zjeść no to już robi się troszeczę notoryczne ....'' Przepraszam że krótko i nudno ' ' thumb|nie umiem rysować nocnej furii Zwinnie robiłem uniki od ostrych kolców którymi we mnie strzelał.Nagle potwór zanurkoław w ziemi tylko po to żeby wynorzyćsię po demną .Już miałem wpaść do paszczy pełnej ostrych jak brzytwa zębów gdy poczułem znajomy nuścisk zębów na karku i ostry wiatr w oczach.Można by pomyśleć że byłem bezpieczny a tu nagle obok mnie uderza kula ognia.Zecor odłożył mnie na pirwszą lepszą półkę skalną i poleciał walczyć z napastnikiem.Dostał kilka razy kolcami po nogach ale w końcu przyszpilił przeciwnika do ziemi i wgryzł mu się w gardło kończąc jego życie a następnie wzioł mnie w zakrwawione zęby i polecieliśmy do domu. Gdy już byliśmy w jaskini zapytałem: - Dlaczego ty się tak tych ludzi boisz? Zecor popatrzył się na mnie odwrócił się i usiadł tyłem do mnie na posłaniu.Mineła godzina, dwie, trzy aż w końcu odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział: - Posłuchaj miałem nadzieje że o to nie zapytasz ,ale no cóż skoro pytasz to chyba muszę ci odpowiedzieć.I zaczął opowieść -Ja widzisz nie wyklułem się wśród smoków tylko wśród ludzi.Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to była brudna klatka i moja własna wychudzona matka.Wychowywałem się w cierpieniu i bólu.Moje dzieciństwo było pozbawione jakiejkolwiek radości .Od najmłodszych lat byłem szkolony na zabujcę.Myślisz pewnie że matka musiała mnie nienawidzić skoro nazwała mnie Zecor,ale nie, była wspaniała.Nazwała mnie wbrew losowi Sitay(czyt.Sitaij) czyli wolny,a sam a miała na imię Tsetsu znaczące nic innego jak dobro.Wszystko było w granicach normy jeśli wogula taka norma była aż do dnia moich pierwszych urodzin.Jak pewnie wiesz albo i niewiesz młode smoki uczą się latać od dnia swoich pierwszych urodzin ze mną nnie było inaczej .Matka próbowała mnie przemycić w jakieś miejsce dogodne do nauki latania...... Resztę dokończę jutro Uwaga! Scena zawiera sceny drastyczne! Jeżeli jesteś przewrażliwiony na dręczęnie zwierząt,nie lubisz widoku krwi lub twoja siostra/brat/złota rybka(niepotrzebne skreślić) to szatan nie cztaj tego! Niestety nie udało jej się to i już przy pierwszej próbie ludzie dostrzegli jak ucieka z klatki ze mną i wpakowali z powrotem .Zawołali szefa (moge to tak określić?) gdy tylko ujrzał mnie uśmiechnoł się złowieszczo uniusł miecz i.... w osttatniej chwili matka zasłoniła mnie swoim własnym ciałem.Zgineła broniąc mnie.Gdy padła martwa na moich oczach zdarł z niej skórę i zarzucił sobie na plecy.Niewiele myśląc wyskoczyłem przez otwarte drzwi klatki i wskoczyłem na pierwszy leprzy głaz i skoczyłem mocne skrzydła uniosły mnie hen daleko aż tutaj.To koniec historii. Kilka miesięcy po tej rozmowie w pewien miły letni dzień Zecor wpadł na pomysł żeby wybrać się nad jezioro i nauczyć mnie polować na ryby.Już nie mogłem się doczekać kiedy wylecimy.Tym razem nie wioł mnie w zęby tylko pozwolił siedzieć na grzbiecie skąd mogłem z nim rozmawiać i podziwiać widoki.Zapytałem: -Dokąd tak właściwie lecimy? -Zobaczysz. Gdy dolecieliśmy moim oczom ukazało się piękne przejrzyste jeziorko a w nim pełno ryb.W chwili gdy postawił mnie na ziemię zapytałęm jak się poluje na ryby.Włożył łeb do wody bacznie szukając zdobyczy gdy takowa się pojawiła jednym szbkim ruchem połkanoł rybe w całości.Przyszła kolej na mnie powtórzyłem jego ruch ale z chwilą w której zanurzyłem łeb w wodzie ktoś walnoł mnie łapą tam gdzie plecy kończą swoją szlachetną nazwę.Wpadłem do wody i usłyszałem szorstki śmiech sprawcy.O nie niema tak łatwo!Zemsta musi być!Przepłynołem kawałek pod wodą tak żeby być poza zasięgiem wzroku Zecora.Wynurzyłem się zakradłem się do niego od tylca i mocno ugryzłem w ogon.Podskoczył i wpadł do wody a ja się tarzałem ze śmiechu.Powiedział: -Osz ty mały wredny.... Wzioł mnie z kark i zbliżył do swojego pyska tak żeby widział jego krwistoczerwone oczy.Uśmiechałem się głupio i stukałem pazurami o pazury.Popatrzył się na mnie groźnie i wrzucił do wody .Też zanurkował i z dużą prędkością płyną prosto na mnie.Moją uwagę odwrócił jednak ruch.Ryba! Zaczołe dziki pościg za jedzeniem który jednak zakończył się porażką.Walnołem łebem o kamień.Oj bolało.Popatrzyłem na Zecora który patrzył na mnie ze ździwioną miną.Nadle zaczeło mi brakować powietrza i wypłynołem na powietrze.Wyszłem z wody,a Zecor poszedł w moje ślady.Wyszedwłszy byłem głodny jak wilk.Popatrzyłem się na niego wielkimi smutnymi oczami którym nie oparłby się nawet najtwardszy.Wskoczył do wody był tam może z pięć minut.Wszedł i zwrócił mi kilka ryb. Nexta nie bedzie póki nie bedzie 10 komentarzy! Nadszeł wieczór , Zecor miał już wylatywać na łowy gdy zapytałem czy mogę lecieć z nim odpowiedział przecząco.Poleciał zostawiając mnie samego.Poszukawszy jakiegoś wygodnego miejsca do spania ,uwiłem sobie gniazdko takie jak w jaskini.Zasnołem.Obudził mnie ryk towarzysza który był najwyraźniej zmartwiony.Postanowiłem jednak nie pokazywać się jeszcze.Czekałem aż mnie znajdzie,nie trwało to długo gdyż miał mocny węch i mnie nazwyczajanie wywęszył .Wyciągnął mnie z kryjówki i oznajmił że trza wracać do domu.No i wszystko toczyło się dosyć nudnie póki nie nadszedł dzień moich pierwszych urodzin... -Zecor,Zecor wstawaj!Krzyczałem skacząc po nim a byłem jużna tyle duż że mogło go to troszkę zaboleć -Daj mi się wyspać ty spałeś całą noc ja nie. -Obiecałeś że nauczysz mnie latać! - Oj już dobrze tylko zejdź ze mnie bo się troche ciężki zrobiłeś.Idziemy. Wyszliśmy z jaskini i zapytałem : -Co teraz? Podeszliśmy do skraju urwiska i zepchnął mnie z niego.Patrze w dół a tam woda.Ale chwila czy Zecor przypatkiem nie mówił że w takich miejscach nie tworzą się stalaktyty czy stalagmity.Oj jeden pies oba są ostre. Rozłożyłem skrzydła i BUM łbem o ściane.Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczyma.Znowu BUM o ściane.Spadałem nie ma dla mnie ratunku zgine.Rozłożyłem skrzydła nie chciałem zginąć z nimi w pozycji złożonej Zecor mówił że to hańba dla smoka zgnąć w takiej pozycji.I właściwie dlaczego ja jeszcze żyje.Już nie spadałem tylko leżałem na ziemi.Jak ja to przeżyłem nadal pozostaje tajemnicą.Wstałem otrzepałem się i trza było jakoś wykabacić jak się stąd wydostać .Krzyczeć nie sensu Zecor pewno poszedł spać.Moje skrzydła były no powiedzmy że do pionowego lotu na taką odległość to (cenzura).Klif był bogaty różnego rodzaju wgłebienia po których mogło by się nieźle wspinać.Skoczyłem zaczepiłem się i BUM spadłem.Popatrzyłem na rzeczkę która płyneła na dnie przepaści w której byłem.Prowadziła do wodospadu.Mam głupi pomysł.Wskoczyłem do rzeczki i z prądem popłynołem w stronę wodospadu.Gdy już znalazłem się w wodospadzie wyskoczyłem z niego i popikowałem prosto w dół.Turz nad powierzchnią wody rozłożyłem skrzydła i już lece pod góre ,ale mnie skrzydła bolą.Wyrównałem lot i czułem tylko delikatny wietrzyk na pysku.Coś czuje że to pokocham.Wleciałem na jaskinie i zauważyłem że nadal jestem mokry.Wpadłem na szatański pomysł.Zakradłem się do jakskini i będąc cały mokry w zimnej wodzie położyłem się na brzuchu Zecora.Jak wrzasnął jak pisnął ,a ja się tarzałem ze śmiechu.Nagle coś obok mnie wybuchło.Popatrzyłem się na niego zdziwionym wzroki i wróciłem do śmiania się.Podszedł do mnie wziął mnie za bary i przycisnął do ściany i grożąc pazurem powiedział : -Ty mały wredny jeżeli jeszcze raz ...Niedokończył bo do jaskini wpadł smoczek.Taki malutki niegroźny .Jednym słowem sympatyczny.Zecor strzelił w niego pociskiem.Wystarszony uciekł. -Czemu to zrobiłeś? -Widzisz ludzie mówią na ten gatunek Straszliwiec straszliwy nie bez powodu.Wyżre ci wszystko co masz. -Jakto taki maluszek? -Wiesz to zazwyczaj lata hmarami.Ten to pewnie jakiś samotny osobnik .Zdarza się. -A jak ludzie mówią na nasz gatunek? -Nocna furia.Nocna rozumiem ale furia ludzie są dziwni uwierz mi. Tymi słowy zakończył rozmowe.Jeszcze się tylko zapytałem czy skoro umiem już latać to czy mogę z nim na łowy lecieć.Zgodził się ale powiedział że skoro chcę lecieć muszę się wyspać. Nexta nie bedzie chba że bedzie 15 komentarzy. Obudził mnie ryk zwiastujący moje pierwsze polowanie.Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak ja się cieszyłem.Wyleieliśmy z jaskini.Była noc ,ciemna,głucha noc.Lecieliśmy tak szybko jak tylko pozwalały mi na to skrzydła.Patrząc w dół zauważyłem stado jaków .Chwila moment i już byliśmy przy stadzie.Okrężymi ruchami zataczaliśmy pętlę śmierci nad zwierzętami.Zecor strzelił pociskiem w pobliskiego jaka ,ale ten jeszcze się trzymał więc i ja sprubuje a co się bede .Poczułem ciepło w gardle powoli przechodzące do pyska i strzeliłem w tego samego osobnika.Padł.Reszta satada uciekła.Zabraliśmy się do jedzenia ,nie było sensu targania mięsa do jaskini i tak byśmy tego nie zjedli.Gdy najedliśmy się do syta ledwo odrywaliśmy się od ziemi więc zostaliśmy chwile żeby odpocząć.Zczołem rozmowę: -A więc to tu przylatujesz na łowy? - Nie na łowy lece na północ. -Szkoda, ładnie tu. Leżeliśmy przez chwile w ciszy.Nagle Zecor powiedział: - Posłuchaj młody to co teraz powiem jest śmiertelnie ważne rozumiesz? -Tak. Odpowiedziałem niepewnie. -Jagbym kiedyś nie wrócił w ciągu 3 dni i trzech nocy leć na północ tam znajdziesz schronienie.Rozumiesz? -Tak ,tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz a nie jagby no wymagała tego sytuacja. -Widzisz mój przyjaciel zginął gdy mówił to ,,w chwili gdy wymagała tego sytuacja''.'' -Kim był ten przyjaciel?Terz był z naszego gatunku? -Nie,był z gatunku którego ludzie jescze nie odkryli.Był sam ale mówił że to normalne , że matka smoki w jego wieku wyrzuca z gniazda. -A ile on miał lat? -Wtedy mówił że miał gdzieś koło 300 lat. - Pszepraszam bardzo ile?! - 300 no i jeszcze był młody mówił że jego gatunek rośnie przez całe życie a on był jeszcze no tak dwa razy większy od mnie. -A jak on wyglądał? - Był krwistoczerwonego,przyprawiającego o dreszcze koloru ,smukłe ciało utrzymywane na czterech potężnych łapach zakończonych pięcioma ostrymi jak brzytwa czarnymi jak bezgwiezdna noc pazurami.Wielki łeb zakończony dwoma rogami, potężne skrzydła i długi ogon. Nie zdążyłem wydać mojej recenzjii na temat tego smoka gdyż tuż przed moim nosem wylądowała włócznia... Wiem krótkie , zakończone niepewnie ale macie tu moje bazgroły i proszę komentować : thumb|wystawiajcie komentarze na temat mojego beztalencia Co do komentarza LPwolf nie tylko smoki z Eragona mają zdolności praktycznie nieśmiertelności i wiecznego wzrostu.Właściwie to pierwsze wyobrażenie smoka było całkiem odmienne od tego które jest przedstawione w HTTYD i w tej kwesti polecam zasięgnąć po wiedzę do portalu w morku historii .Smoki w książkach np.klątwa tygrysa:wyprawa tak jak w penej legendzie której nazwy już nie pamiętam,ale smoki w ostatnim smkobujcy też mają te zdolności więc czekam na hejty bo się wymandrzać zaczełam. Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę w otępieniu na śmiercionośną broń,zaraz koło niej wylądowała natępna.Wzbiliśmy się do lotu śmiejąc się z głópoty ludzi którzy tak łatwo się zdradzili.Nagle zamiast radosnego śmiechu przyjaciela usłyszałem krzyk.Pikowałem w dół za spętanym w sidły towarzyszem.Złapałem go w ostatniej chwili ,ale był za ciężki i prawie odrazu go wypuściłem.Przynajmniej spowolniłem jego upadek.Zza krzaków wybiegli ludzie.Zecor zaczął się miotać i oswobodził się z więzów.Strzelił do jednego z przeciwników,ten się cofnoł.Jeden z ludzi pozwolił sobie podejść do mnie za blisko strzeliłem ,nie maiałem zamiaru tego robić ale go zabiłem.To że to był przypadek nie znaczy że po powrocie do domu nie skakałem z radości i nie puszyłem się jak paw.Zaczeła się konwersacja: -Z czego tak się cieszysz? -Nie widziałeś ? Zabiłem go rozmiesz ? -A przepraszam bardzo gdzie tu powód do radości? -No wiesz no zabiłem go no a to jest mój pierwszy raz więc no ten tego... - Śmierć nie jest powodem do chwały.Wyobraź sobie że on mógł mieć rodzine, mógł mieć młode. Teraz zrobiło mi się nawet przykro na myśl że przez zabicie tamtego człowieka mołem osierocić jakieś młode.W końcu sam jestem sierotą.Zecor zauważywszy mają smutną minę zaproponował: -Wiesz może opowiem ci trochę o moim przyjacielu. - No dobra a jak on się nazywał? Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył skórę nad oczami. -Wiesz co nie pamiętam jak jego imię brzmiało ,było bardzo skomplikowane ,ale za to pamiętam co znaczyło ? -Co? -Władcca. W tej chwili coś mnie olśniło skoro ludzie nie znali jego gatunku to może takich gatunków jest więcej.No przecierz wiedza to władza im więcej wiem tym bardziej jestem groźny i jak spotkam jakiego obcego smoka to bede wiedział czy uciekać,zaatakować czy się zaprzyjaźnić. -A mówił ci o jakiś innych gatunkach których ludzie jeszcze nie poznali? -Ano mówił mówił jest jeszcze na przykład smok który nie posiada skrzydeł ,chociarz to trochę dziwne że go ludzie jeszcze nie odkryli gdyż mieszka w pobliżu ludzkich osad.No ale w sumie dla takeij osady ten smok jest jak omen śmierci . -Dlaczego? -Wiesz on rozsamakował się okropnie w ludzkim mięsie.Co ciekawe jest on samotnikiem .Chociaż zanim ludzie zdążą się skapnąć co im ludzi zjada zostaje ich już tylko garstka. Jeżeli ktoś chce poczytać troszkę więcej o tym smoku to zapraszam do artukułu o Besskrzydłym rozpruwaczu. - Chwilunia ,a skąd on wie że ludzie ich jeszcze nie poznali? - Nie wie domyśla się.Mówiłem przecierz jak jest. Spojżeliśmy na wejście do jaskini.Świtało . -Dobranoc.Żekłem i położyłem się spać (Takie dramatyczne przeniesienie się o pół roku w przyszłość) Śpię.Nagle budzi mnie krzyk : -Mitiri ,wstawaj szybko.To Zecor wpadł do jaskini cały w ranach i krwi. -Cco?Co się stało? -Ludzie, leć na północ .Widząc że mam zamiar wykonać to polecenie w trybie natychmiastowym zatrzymał mnie mówiąc: -Ale nie teraz deklu , zobacz jak mnie urządzili wyleć po zmroku kiedy cię nie bedzie widać. -Czekaj ale gdzie dokładnie? - Leć aż zobaczysz wielki wulkan. I wyleciał z jaskini .Po drugiej stronie wąwozu no była całkiem spora grupa ludzi.Zastanawiałem się czy nie polecieć i mu nie pomóc.Jednak posłuchałem się jego i zostałem obserwując walkę.Zabił jednego,zabił drugiego i trzeciemu udało się wbić włucznie prosto w serce.Nie zastanawiając się długo poleciałem do umierającego przyjaciela.Pozostali nieprzyjaciele na mój widok uciekli ,ale nie niedam uciec temu kto to zrobił.Dorwałem go i przygwoździłem do ziemi,jeden mocny ruch łapą i głowa leżała klika metrów od ciała które nadal przeszywały drgawki.Podbiegłem do poległego przyjaciela.Gdy dotarłem oczy miał zamknięte jagby spal.No i faktycznie spał snem wiecznym z którego nie miał się nigdy obudzić.Postanowiłem wyżądzic mu jakiś pogrzeb .Wykopałem głeboką dziurę do której wrzuciłem bezwładne ciało Zecora.Zakopałem je i poleciałem do jaskini.Mówił mi przecierz żebym wyleciał w nocy.Czułem że trzeba spełnic jego ostatnią prośbę.Położyłem się na jego miejscu i łzy zaczeły mi same płynąć z oczu.Nie powstrzymywałem ich.Karzda łza za karzdą spędzoną razem chwilę ,za karzdą nieważne czy w smutku czy radości ,karzda za smoka który mnie wychował karzda za smoka który był dla mnie jak ojciek którego nigdy nie poznałem.Pogrążony w smutku zasnołem. Nie ma nexta póki nie bedzie 25 komentarzy.Dobra bede litościwa i napiszę nexta z 24 komentarzami. Sen choć niespokojny dal mi ulegę poczułem się troszeczkę lepiej.Była noc,gwiazdy które wcześniej tak pięknie świeciły teraz starciły swój urok.Wydawało mi się że cały świat smuci się razem zemną.Wyleciałem z jaskini i leciałem na północ.Leciałem bez przerwy ,wysiłek fizyczny nie pozwalał mi popaść w depresję.Nagle moim oczom ukazał się wielki wulkan , wyglądał na nieaktywny.Wleciałem do środka przywitany słowami: - Zecor ,stary czemu cię wczoraj nie było normalnie taki rozpierdziel na Berk że głowa mała,żałuj że tego nie widzialeś. -Ale ja nie jestem Zecor.Powiedziałem wyłaniając się z ciemności.Tym który mnie tak nieszczęśliwie pomylił,był żółto niebieski koszmar ponocnik. -W takim razie kim jesteś? -Zwą mnie Mitiri,a Zecor był moim przyjacielem. -Czekaj czekaj jakto ,,był''?'' -Nie żyje. -Szkoda dobry był z niego smok ,może trochę mrukowaty ale dobry. -Czekaj , a co to jest Berk? -Wyspa którą musimy atakować. -Jakto musimy. -Widzisz jesteśmy pod władzą wielkiego smoka,jedynie Zecor miał odwagę nie zostawać tutaj na noc i nie przynosić jedzenia. -No a jak ten smok wygląda? -Zaraz się dowiesz,bo chyba właśnie cię wyczuł.Powiedział z trwogą. Zczerwonego dymu wyłonił sie wielki ,potężny łeb z trzema parami oczu. -Ktoś ty?Powiedział gardłowym głosem. -MMM...Mitiri ,proszę pana.Powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem -Mmmm kolejna nocna furia,a gdzie ta poprzednia.Tym razem zwrócił się do koszmara. -Nie żyje. -Hmm szkoda ,ale mówi się trudno.Powiedział prawie z przykrością w głosie i z powrotem zanurzył się w odmenty czerwonej mgły. -A jak się nazywasz?Zapytałem jeszczę drżącego kolegę -Ja?Nazywam się Helling znaczy piekielny. Ziewnąłem ,trzeba przyznać byłem bardzo zmęczony.Znalazłem sobie przytulny kącik i zasnąłem. Sen mój wszagże krótki był wystarczający by wypocząć.Obudziwszy się i obudziwszy towarzysza wylecieliśmy żeby zaatakować.No nie powiem podobało mi się ,to zabawne kiedy ludzie unikają twoich pocisków.... Wszystko działo się mniej więcej tak samo puki nie nadszedł dzień mojej jedynej porażki która na zawsze zmieniła moje życie... Miałem wtedy 14 lat i no odbył się zwyczajny atak ,no przynajmniej zwyczajny dla pozostałych smoków.W chwili kiedy przelatywałem z miejsca na miejsce jakiś rybi szkielet postanowi sobie we mnie strzelić i tak jak nigdy mu się nie udawało to terz pofarciło mu się.Szarpałem sie prubując się wyswobodzić .W momencie kiedy posuwałem ogonem po ziemi ,poczułem przeszywający ból.Przestałem i tak nic nie zdziałam.Zamknąwszy oczy starałem się zasnąć.Obudziły mnie kroki.Co prawda ciche,słyszałem miarowe kroki człówieka.Zatrzymał się ,chyba coś zobaczył.Idzie w moją stronę,może jak zamknęoczy to uzna że nie żyję i zostawi mnie w spokoju.Myliłem się.Postawił na mnie nogę i triumfalnym tonen powiedział,,Albowiem własnoręcznie ubiłem bestię'' o nie tego już za wiele.Poruszyłem się ,dając mu znak że jeszcze tej bestii nie ubił.Otworzyłem oczy i ze strachem popatrzyłem na niego.Miał przy sobie nóż,zamknąłem z powrotem oczy godząc sie z losem.Lecz zamiast bólu związanym z wycięciem serca które mi wcześniej zapowiedział usłyszałem dziwięk towarzyszący tnięciu liny.A więc uwalniasz bestię,a ja ci zaraz dam bestie.Z ostatnią przeciętą liną wskoczyłem na niego przytrzaskując go do skały.Miałem zamiar go zabić ,ale przypomniały mi się słowa Zecora ,,Śmierć nie jest powodem do chwały''.Pozatym był jeszcze młody,i darował mi życie.Nie zabije go spałacam swój dług,lecz jeśli znowu stanie mi na drodze zabiję go.Miałem ochote wyryczeć mu to prosto w jego przerażoną twarz.Wiedziałem że i tak tego nie zrozumie więc tylko potężnie rykłem na niego i poszybowałem w drugą stronę.Przywaliłem o skałę i wpadłem w urwisko.Zemdlalem... Wim krótki ten next ale jakiś Ocknąłem się następnego ranka ,ból w ogonie ustał.Rozejrzałem się , u ludzi nie jestem plus,mogę stąd normanie wylecieć drugi plus,jest dzień minus.Rozłożyłem skrzydła do lotu ,rozpędziłem się ,lecz nie mogłem wylecieć z mojego więzienia.Ponawiałem próby na darmo.Później ,kiedy słońce było w szczytowej pozycjii na niebie coś komuś spadło na zimie.Tym kimś był owy chłystek który pozbawił mnie części mojego pięknego ogona.Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy ,dlaczego go nie zabiłem chciaż miałem ku temu okazje?Proste strzał zwrócił by uwagę innych ludzi.A po zatym ciekawiło czego on odemnie chce.Uciekł zanim wyrwałem się z melancholi.Poczułem ssące uczucie w żąładku.Wniosek?Jestem głodny.Przez moją klatkę przepływał strumyk.No ryby jakieś są ,ale nadal byłem zdezorientowany po przemdlanej nocy.Nazajutrz przyszedł ponownie ,tym razem uzbrojony w tarczę.Nie teraz mu nie daruję ,teraz zastawię się na niego i ukręcę mu łeb.Ustawiłem się ze głazem i już miałem atakować...ale chwila co on tam trzyma? .... Dobra ogłoszenia parafialne przed nextem: '- Nie jestem orłem z ortografii ,ani interpunkcji i proszę nie mieć mi tego za złe.' '-To że opowiadanie jest konkretne i zwięzłe to chyba dobrze.' '-I dydykacja dla użytkownika ' Czy to jest?... tak to napewno to,,,,RYBKA jedzenie wkońcu,ale chwila skąd mam właściwie wiedzieć czy to nie jest podpucha?Podszedłem do niego ostrożnie ,ten wyciągnął do mnie rękę z rybą.Chciałem przechwycić od niego jedzenie ,niestety na jego nieszczęście miał przy sobie sztylet.Pokazałem mu że ma go wyrzucić i o dziwo zrobił to.Uspokojiłem się ,a przybysz dał mi rybę.Oblizawszy się zauważyłem że towarzysz nie je .Zbiżywszy się do niego z zamiarem przeszukania delikfenta,czy przypatkiem nie kitra tam czegoś jeszcze.Nic nie miał ,oj no dobra poświęcę się dla ciebie człowieku.Zwróciłem mu większą połowę ryby , a ten tylko patrzył się na mnie jak sroka w gnat.No jedz!Patrzył się to na mnie,to na rybę.Człowiek no nie rób mi tu cyrków , tylko jedz tak z letka przetrawiona ryba jest nawet lepsza niż świeża.Skosztował daru danego mu przeze mnie.I co smakuje.Co ty tam ze swoim pyskiem robisz?Ja też tak chce.Napiołem mięśnie pyska...O CHOLERA TO BOLI ale wytrzymałem do momentu kiedy sprubował mnie dotknąć.O nie na to nie pozwole ,zachowam resztki godności.Pobiegłem na przeciwną stronę urwiska i przygotowałem sobie wyrko.Nie mineła minuta , nawet zasnąc nie zdążyłem ,a ten upierdliwy chłystek znowu spróbował mnie dotknąć.Nie no teraz to już przesadził powiesze się.Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem.Zsnąłem.Obudziłem się ,gdy był zachód słońca,a ten chudzielec jeszcze tu jest.No nie powiem ,ma chłopak cierpliwość.Ty ale co on tam robi?Podszedłem do niego i on on rysował mnie.Ja na serio tak wyglądam?Nie ja ci zaraz pokaże miszcza rysunków.Wyrwałem drzewko i zaczołem rysować po piachu.No tam puźniej on to prubował zdeptać,dałem mu się dotknąć... Miszczu zostaw miszczowski komentarz!!! Miszczowskie komy zostawione więc jest next.Ostatnie zdanie ostatniego nexta jest teraz poprawione. Dumny ze swojego arcydzieła ,czekałem na reakcje kolegi ( jeśli mogę go nazwać swoim kolegą) ,a ten nadepnął na jedną z lini!Wystarczyło jednak tylko zawarczeć żeby zdją stopę , lecz po chwili znowu to zrobił! Panie , pan se zdaje sparawę co się dzieje jak się denerwuje smoka?Chyba zrozumiał ,bo zdjął nogę z mojego pięknego rysunku i zaczoł unikać lini.Mimowoli podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął rękę.A chrzanić godność raz spróbuję!Dotknął moich nieskazitelnie czystych nozdrzy.Dziwnie pachniała ta jego ręka ,więc szybko cofłem łeb i uciekłem...Nazajutrz przyszedł ,ale nie miał już przy sobie ryby tylko cały kosz ryb.Pachniały co prawda trochę inaczej , ale ryba to ryba.Wysypał zawartość kosza ,ale chwila co to tam ...WĘGORZ !!! Człowieku zabierz to odemnie! Dobra obiekt wyrzucony czas się zabrać za ryby.Te były nawet smaczniejsze od tych co jadłem w dzieciństwie.Gdy skończyłem sprawdziłem czy w koszu nie ma czegoś jeszcze.Nie było, ale chwila ...czy to ...?I wzbiłem się w powietrze.Daleko nie zaleciałem gdyż co mało nie zaryłem w skałę.Nie wiedziałem co mnie od tego uratowało ale kiedy byliśmy w powietrzu poczułem że coś siedzi mi na ogonie.A czego on tu jeszcze chce.Nagle zaczołem spadać i wpadłem do wody.Z czasem on nauczył się latać na mnie nawet wyrobił sobie siodło.Podczas tej nauki nie brakło tagże zabawy.Drapał mnie po szyi , a raz nawet udałó nam się wpaść w pole smoczymiętki jak nazwał te anielskie ziele. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy ile radości morze przynieść jedno malutkie światełko(czyt.Czerwona kropka). Po paru miesiącach przyszedł jagdy zdenerwowany i nie był sam... Konkurs!Jak kto zgadnie jaki to moment filmu to dostanie dydykta!I zostaw koma! Przyszedł z samicą swojego gatunku.I czemu ona go bije?!Ja sie pytam czego ta (cenzura) bije mojego człowieka?!Tylko ja moge bić mojego człowieka!Gdy tylko podbiegłem rzuciła się na ziemie ,pociągając z sobą mego zacnego ludzia.Podniąwszy się przedstawił mnie tej dziewczynie i wizawi.Tak właściwie to dopiero teraz zrozumiałem że mnie jakoś nazwał.Lecz złość była silniejsza. Dotrwałeś/łaś przez tą niezwykle interesującą opowieść (sarkazm) , pełną głupich imion.Zasługujesz na nexta. Warkłem ostrzegawczo , a ta ucieka.I dobrze niech mi tu jescze raz przylezie to nie ręczę za siebie.Odeszłem kawałeczek ale nie za daleko bo ten zdrajca na mnie wskoczył i kazał sicigać tę dziewczynę.Oczywiście złapałem ją szybko i zaniosłem na wysokie drzewo.Ten... ten idiota pozwolił jej wejść na mnie.Jeszcze nazwał mnie potulnym barankiem.Oj ja ci zara pokaże jaki ze mnie baranek.Rozpoczołem ostry ,szybki lot .O przeprosiła.Cóż do najtrudniejszych do przełamania to ona nie należy.Wyrównalem lot.Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem jak bardzo mi tego brakowało.Nagle wyostrzyły mi się zmysły musiałem lecieć do kryjówki zwanej przez wikingów smoczym leżem.Dotarliśmy schowałem się w szczelinie skalnej.Potężny łeb wynurzył się z czerwonych oparów.I praktycznie połkną kamieniopodobnego smoka.Reszta zaczeła uciekać , ale ja stałem sparaliżowany strachem.Głos Czkawki wyswobodził mnie ze śmiertelnych uścisków strachu.Wylecieliśmy z wulkanu.Wylądowaliśmy w mojej kryjówce.Ta znowu go bije.Nie wiem wy sobie tak uczucia okazujecie czy co.Chwile później ....NO ALE KOBIETO TO JUŻ JEST NIECHIGIENICZNE! A chwile później uciekła.Dziwny gatunek. Wiem krótki next ale nie pamiętam co było dalej.Roździał dydykowany użytkownikom : http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:XRicoxdxdX 1234567890ja http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:LPwolf Sky Nocna Furia Dydykty rozdane , a ty LPwolf leż i nie wstawaj bo przejdzie do ciebie ten smoczek.I jak nie zostawisz koma to też przyjdzie. Po kilku dniach od tej jagże przemiłej przygody , podczas debaty nad tym czy założyć hodowle człowieków ,czy nie usłyszałem krzyk przyjaciela,No ja nie mogę czy on zawsze musi się pakować w kłopoty?Oj mniejsza trza go tera ratować.Jakoś do teraz nie wiem jak wydostałem się z kryjówki i pobiegłem do przyjaciela.Strzeliwszy w kraty rozpoznałem smoka ,który no próbował przeprowadzić konsumkcję na Czkawcę.To syn Hellinga.Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nigdy za nim za bardzo nie przepadałem.Jak wcześniej go tylko nie lubiłem to teraz go bardzo nie lubie.W końcu tylko ja mogę próbować skonsumować mojego człowieka.Warknąłem do niego , a ten nic .Rozpoczeła się ostra walka do której przyłaczyli się wkrótce wikingowie. NO ALE PANIE CZEGO PAN SIĘ ZA MNIE LAPIE , TO ON CHCE ZJEŚĆ TEGO CHŁYSTKA!!!Ale złapali mnie i wpakowali do kaftana.Czy ja panu wyglądam na normalnego inaczej że pan mnie w kaftan pakuje?Taki gościu z zajefajnymi rogami podszedł i nazwał mnie demonem.Przepraszam bardzo , ale to pan mnie kazał zapakować w kaftan i na statek ,tak?I to ja jestem demonem dzienkuje bardzo naprawdę.. Przepraszam jeżeli to jest troszeczkę dużo dziwne , ale pisze to o 23:58 i jestem totalnie zmęczona podróżą. Płyniemy.Potężne fale rzucają statkiem na boki.Podnoszę łeb by sprawdzić gdzie płyniemy.O nie nie nie nie tam prosze nie. Płyneliśmy do leżą. W momencie kiedy byliśmy dosyć blisko poczułem przymus lecenia w moją starą kryjówkę i chcąc nie chcąc doprowadziłem ich do leża. Oni wyszli na brzeg.Mnie zostawili.Czułem się jak zdrajca, nie wiem dlaczego.Zmusiłem się do popatrzenia na nadchodzącą wojnę.Nie to nie będzie wojna , to będzie masakra.Ja bym na waszym mniejscu tego nie robił.O kurczę jaki oni się tam wszyscy zmieścili?O wychodzi ,NIE NIE RÓB TEGO!Zioneła ogniem w łódź, na której się znajdowałem.Łeb wielki , a móżdżek straszliwca.Zaczołem się topić.Szamotałem się ,szarpałem i próbowałem się wydostać ,ale się nie dało.Zemdlałem.Lecz zanim całkowicie odpłynąłem coś ...CZKAWKA!O stary jak ja się cieszę... czekaj czekaj nie rób mi tego ! Zemdlał , a więc śmierć.Czekaj , a ja?!O wraca! Ledwie zdążył mnie uratować i no prawie się utopił.Wyciągnąłem go na brzeg ,a Czkawka na mnie wskoczył.No to lecim(na Szczecin).Gdy byliśmy w powietrzu rozległo się głośne :Czkawkaaaaaa!Polecieliśmy w stonę głośnego krzyku.NIE CZEKAJ WRÓĆ pisku , tak zdecydowanie to był pisk.Złapałem coś co okazało się być stopą , a do tej stopy była przyczepiona Astrid.Przeszyła mnie niczym strzała myśl:A może by ją tak puścić?.Uśmiechnąłem się na tę przemiła myśl.Lecz wielce z tego niezadowolony puściłem ją dopiero wtedy gdy byliśmy tak nisko że jej już nic nie mogło się stać.A teraz trza zająć się tym monstrum które próbowało mimo woli mnie utopić.O KURRR TO UMNIE LATAĆ!Walka chociarz była zacięta zauważyłem kątem oka że czekaj czy oni siedzą na .... okej nie mam pytań.Niestety gdy próbowaliśmy wysadzićsmoka od środka spalił się mój ogon ,przez co kiedy spadaliśmy...przyrąbałem w pancerny ogon bestii.On zemdlał, ja nie.Zwinołem go w swoje skrzydła i ocaliłem go.No przynajmniej jego część.Podszedł ten z zajefajnymii rogami tyle że bez nich.Wywnioskować z jego sposobu mówienia Czkawka był jego synem.Ostry ból w karku pozbawił mnie przytomności iiiiiiiiiii obudziłem się w wiosce.Ale nie była to wioska że wioska tylko wioska że dom Czkawki.Ten się nie budził przez dobre kilka dni ,ale kiedy się obudził to była radość.Przepuścić mnie nie chcieli ,wiec zastosowałem metode po trupach do celu. ' KONIEC!' To była część pierwasza część filmu.Teraz muszę wam powiedziećo małej zmianie planów.Za to co zrobię zabijecie mnie wyprujecie flaki ,zjecie ,zwrucicie i ożywicie żebym zmieniła zdanie(moje poejrzenia).Na serial zrobie 2 bloga, ale nie teraz , bo po skończeniu tego bloga chcem napisać jeszcze 2 w których jeden jest seqelem , a drugi preqlem. Więc teraz będzie 2 część filmu.I konkurs wymyślcie imiona dla pozostałych smoków bo mnie się wena skończyła do imion. Ps.te w nawiasach do dopinki ode mnie Ps2.Powód dla którego nie ma teraz serialu jest brak mojej weny do serialu. Pięć lat u Szczerbatka.(Five years at Toothless) A więc spałem.Najzwyczajnie w świecie spałem i się obudziłem.Ten leniwiec jeszcze śpi?Człowieku już świta!Dostał na dobry początek soczystego buziaka.Takiego od seca, z lekko przetrawioną rybką.Obudził się i zszedł na śniadanie.Tak po prostu.Zadnego dzieńdobry ani nic.A ja mu śniadanie do łóżka przyniosłem.Przy garach siedział jego ojciec , i zaczął swą codzienną pogawędkę.,,Synu bla bla bla jesteś chlubą coś tam coś tam itd.Nie słuchałem bo niesłuchałem.Kiedy udało na się uciec od jagżę interesującej przemowy wodza ,Czkawka wsiadł na mnie i zaczeliśmy latać.Byliśmy nooo dobry kawałek od wyspy na której prze okazji duże się zmieniło.Ale do rzeczy ,ten człowiek zkonstruował sobie kostium, dzieki któremu mógł szybować.Spytał się mnie czy może , no pozwoliłem.A co miałem zrobić? Rozłożył ,,skrzydła" i poszybował ,a ja miałem mu pomagać w ten sposób że obok niego strzelać mam żeby on się unosił.Nagla ni z tego ni z owego pojawił się słup z ziemi.Złapałem go chroniąć przed śmiercią jego i moją ,przecie jagby mu się co stało to jego ojciec na buty by mnie przerobił.Zaryłem o skałę.Pozwoliłem mu wyjść ,a ten do mnie z pretensjami :Trzeba popracować nad twoimi coś tam.Tak bo to ja pozbawiłem siebie połowy ogona,tak?A masz z kamyczka.Wyciągnął swój noteso-mapę,dał mi polizać papier i narysował to co było nawizawi nas.Coś do mnie mówił ,ale obudziłem się dopiero gdy powiedział Nocną Furię.Nie miałem czasu by przemyśleć jego słowa i tylko zmruczałem w odpowiedzi na następujące pytanie :To co lecimy dalej?.Potem przy;eciała Astrid z Wichurą.Przywitała się ze mną , ale dopiero od Wichury dostałem należyte ,,Dzieńdobry".Dałem jej wygrać przeciąganie kłody,ale gonitwy już jej nie odpuszczę.Wywróciliśmy przez przypasek naszych człowieków.Ale myślę że się za to nie obrazili... Next jest,teraz ogłoszenia parafialne :Założyłąm konto na School of dragons ,mój login to :Margarites , a e-mail :bluetiger2002@wp.pl jeżeli ktoś nie może doczekać się do następnego bloga to zobaczy jakie gatunki się pojawią( czyli wszystkie które wymyśliłam).I zostaw komentarz ! Zabawa trwała w najlepsze ,lecz nei długo gdyż kuternoga coś zobaczył i pilnie musiał to sprawdzićGdy dotarliśmy naszym oczom ukazała się wielka budowla zniszczona lodem.Nagle siatka przeleciała mi przed oczyma i usłyszałem krzyk.Nosz do cholery kobieto na ciebie to chya grawitacja mocnej oddziałuje. To nie jest next muszę o czymś bardzo ważnymn napisać bo od teraz nie będę informować was o nextach tylko polecam wchodzić na bloga pod koniec tygodnia. Wichura została złapana w sieć , a ja musiełem jej jeźćczynie złapać.Tak wogule to który to już raz...Dobra wylądowaliśmy.Ty on mi grozi?!On mi grozi ja sie pytam?!Oj panie pan po cienkim lodzie stompa.Jakimś cudem uciekliśmy.Już jesteśmy w drodze na Berk.O jesteśmy.Ten do ojca poleciał się skarżyć , aja pójdę coś przekąść.Przecierz na głodnego nie będę latał.Nawet nie zdażyłem się dobrze najeść , a już musieliśmy lecieć.No ale gdzie ty lecisz no, ta pewnie wpakuj się jeszcze w paszczę lwa.Wylądowałem obok niego(wcześniej zszedł ze mnie i poszebował na statek).Zarzucił siatkę na Astrid.Czekaj czekaj , zostawiamy ją tu?!Aż mi się ciepło na sercu zrobilo.Ale czekaj czego z nią tam włązisz.Ostry brzęk szkłą sprawił że podskoczyłem.Panie panu się we łbie nie pomieszało,nosz co za .... broń oddaje.I jeszcze mówi jak działa .O ferajna się zleciała.... Przepraszam że tak krótko, ale wiadro z weną do tego opka wyschło.Ale za to mam wenę do napisania następnego opka.Piszta w komentarzach czy teraz zacząć pisać nowe opko czy po skonxczeniu tego. Uuuu stary przyleciał , e co go szarpiesz no patologie szerzysz no!Czkawka nie kłuć się ! NIe mówie !NIegrzeczny człowiek!Taaa jeszcze retrospekcja , tak to co Szczerbatki lubią najbardziej... ( one hour later) Skończyłeś ?Dobrze do widzenia dobranoc ... Wiem to tylko kilka słów ale wena powróciłą!I coś jeszcze wieczorem dopisze bo nie pamiiętam co teraz się zdarzyło. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania